


i just wanted to tidy up

by Jeongchan_enthusiast



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), kim woojin - Fandom
Genre: And support, Cuddling, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, Soft Stray kids, but ateez also want him, chan and seonghwa become closer, chan is everyones older brother, chan supports seonghwa, he needs some love, i dont know what else to tag tbh, i dont regret anything, seonghwa is a sad boi, seonghwa is fed up, seonghwa just wants to tidy up, soft ateez, stray kids want seonghwa, support kpop boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongchan_enthusiast/pseuds/Jeongchan_enthusiast
Summary: seonghwa is tired of being the oldest and doesn't want the others to have problems but it breaks him down, he walks out and ends up with chans help
Relationships: Bang Chan/Park Seonghwa, but like friendship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	i just wanted to tidy up

park seonghwa was attempting to try and clean the house and the 7 other members were making it very hard. He just wanted to make sure it was tidy as they had people coming round later and he didn’t want to give them the wrong impression. but with the way that the others were messing around he was thinking about giving up and going for a walk and he could tidy once the guests has gone and he can let them explain why it is a tip. 

One of the members was attempting to dance right next to him and he dropped the broom he had his hands on. “can you please go be stupid somewhere away from me?” he shouted and walked into his and hongjoongs room. He grabbed his shoes and coat and put them on. The other members again were being too loud to realise that he had walked away. He walked out of the apartment complex and gone down to the canal. He enjoyed walks down there, it was peaceful and nothing was expected from him. 

He hated being the oldest member. the youngest members always got as much love as they wanted. He came from a family where he was the youngest and now he was expected to become the oldest, he missed being able to go to one of his siblings with his problems and them helping him. He knows that hongjoong always says that he can go to him with anything he wants but seonghwa just thinks that he will be bothering him plus a few members already go to him and he has his own problems. 

He wished that he could be carefree. He still speaks to his siblings but he doesn’t want to make them think that he can’t do anything so he just tells them that everything is okay, that’s what he tells everyone who asks. Sometimes he wished that the younger members would make his life a little easier and not ignore everything that he says. 

He hadn’t realised that he had been out for 2 hours when hongjoong called him, he looked at it ringing but he just didn’t feel like answering. He left a voice message. He supposed he aught to see if it was serious. So he listened to it. 

“seonghwa, please come back to the dorm. We should have listened and let you tidy. We don’t even know if that’s the reason, just please come back so we know that you are safe. If your not back or haven’t called me back in 20 minutes im calling the managers” hongjoong sounded desperate so he called him back.

“seonghwa? Are you alright? Why did you leave? Where are you?” he was being bombarded with questions he didn’t have time to answer and that made him feel worse, he managed to make more problems. “hongjoong, pass me the phone” he wasn’t sure who it was at first. “hi seonghwa, it’s chan” chan declared. “hi hyung” seonghwa wasn’t used to the soft tone, usually it was him that had to use it on the other members. “are you alright?” seonghwa was crying, he wasn’t sure why but the softness in chans voice hit something inside him. “i guess” that was the first time he said anything other then yes. “do you mind telling me where you are?” “im down the canal, I go there when the stress gets too much” “ah okay, do you mind if I come and meet you? Or do you want to be alone?” nobody had asked him that, it was always that he had to have people around him bothering him. “i don’t mind, but if its going to bother you, you don’t have to” and there was the parent in seonghwa again, thinking of others before him. “im going to text you my number, can you call me when you want to” chan said. “okay hyung” and chan hung up.

Less than a minute later he got chans number sent to him from hongjoongs phone. He called chan and chan again was being super kind. “so what’s on your mind then? The others said that you seemed stressed lately” “i don’t know, it just seems that the whole world is against me”   
chan walks fast and soon met seonghwa. Seonghwa hadn’t really said much to him but chan was expecting that. 

“hongjoong said that you don’t talk to anyone about your problems, do you know why?” chan was giving seonghwa as much time as he needs. “i just don’t want to bother them, they have their own problems and I don’t want to dump mine on them too” he said, and chan thinks he’s got it. “but they share theirs with you, you could share yours with them and they can help you as much as you help them” chan said in a soft voice, he hasn’t been spoken to like this since he was younger by his siblings, it made him cry. “but they are young and shouldn’t have problems like this, I have to take their problems away from them, make them feel loved, it’s what I have to do as the oldest” he wasn’t sure why he was spilling his guts to chan but he was. 

“younger siblings help the oldest siblings too, im the oldest sibling in my family back home and I tell them my problems and they encourage me to do better and help me. I know that you’re the youngest sibling in your family back home and you’re not used to holding so much responsibility, so give some to the younger ones too” chan said and seonghwa wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought about that. “don’t beat yourself up about it, yeah? Sometimes we all need a bit of guidance, so come to me if you want to and I can help you, but also go to your members too” chan said and pulled seonghwa into a hug. 

“they never listen to me, I just don’t get how hongjoong gets them to behave and I say something and its like they try their hardest to do the exact opposite” he looked at chan with tears staining his face. “im sure they are just trying to get your attention, mess around with them a bit, and im almost sure they will listen after. And if not we can adopt you” chan kinda teased at the end which made seonghwa laugh. 

“im sorry about the mess back in my dorm too, I didn’t get to clean up, that’s what ended up making me come out here. I was trying to tidy and make sure it was clean and they just kept making more mess and being loud” seounghwa apologised. “seriously it’s fine, our dorm is so much more messy, you might have a heart attack if you stepped a foot inside there” chan laughed and so did seonghwa. It was nice to have someone older to talk to, someone who doesn’t know everything about the dorm but can relate.

When they got back to the ateez dorm seonghwa’s cheeks were still stained with tears and his face red but he was smiling and laughing with chan. When seonghwa walked into the living room where the rest of ateez and stray kids were sat (including woojin. Fucking OT9 forever). “you guys cleaned up?” seonghwa sounded surprised, there was no longer any random cups that had been sat there for days any more and the bins were emptied and it was tidy. “yeah, we saw you walk out and we felt bad and realised that we should have listened to you. we’re sorry hyung” san said and pounced on him giving him a huge hug. 

“did you sort things out? Did you talk together?” hyunjin asked. “can we steal seonghwa hyung from you, im sure you don’t need that many vocals” seungmin said. “yeah and maybe seonghwa hyung won’t be mean to me like the others” jeongin added. “nope he’s ours” san and wooyoung shouted and hugged seonghwa and dragged him away which made him smile. “we can trade changbin and felix” jeongin said shoving the two away from him. “ooh did you say changbin?” wooyoung laughed. “we might have a deal” 

“don’t worry hyung, we would never trade you for anyone, you’re too precious” mingi joined in too. 

By the end of the night there was 17 people crashed out in the living room, every single one of them happy with nothing stopping them from sleeping hours and hours more. Chan and seonghwa cuddling next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. if you have any suggestions for any ships from ateez or stray kids let me know and ill make it for you :) 
> 
> also please check out my twitter @/nctXexo23


End file.
